Llamadas
by ValeNyan
Summary: Jacob y Nessie se quedan solos cuando los Cullen se van de caza, y Nessie encontró una forma de divertirse. "Eso te pasa por desafiarme" Algo pervy para estos dos xD Pasen y lean! One shot!


Aquí Aiko con una nueva historia!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen excepto Jacob si no, Nessie se parecería a mí para poder actuar de ella en la película hmp ¬¬

Ajoasjoas Eso sí, es algo pervy xD no Lime/Lemmon pero algo subido de tono xD

Estaban Jacob y Renesmee recostados viendo Tv. Los Cullen habían ido de caza y decidieron dejar a Nessie al "Cuidado" (Inner: cuidado? Pff todos sabemos que ahí pasaría algo más Yo: Cállate, no tienes derecho a interactuar con mi fanfic ¬¬) de Jacob. Razón? Estaban desesperados. Por diversas razones no habían ido a cazar hace mucho, y no querían dejar a Nessie sola, aun que se tuviera que quedar con Jacob.

-Te amo, lo sabes?- Dijo Nessie a Jake

-Claro, si no, no serias mi novia- le respondió, apagando la Tv y dándose vuelta hacia ella para darle un pequeño pero tierno beso- Yo también. Más que mi propia vida- concluyó.

Los dos jóvenes enamorados (Inner: Jóvenes? Nessie tiene 10 y Jacob 28! Yo: Te dije que te callaras! Además… ambos aun parecen de 17 años) se quedaron mirando fijamente por un rato hasta que la chica decidió levantarse para ir a comer. Jacob, al verla levantada, se fijo en su ropa. Hasta ese minuto no notó lo sexy que se veía Nessie con ese vestido. Era violeta, amarrado por detrás del cuello, y bajaba hasta sus caderas ajustado, con botones color negro bajo el escote; por la parte de abajo tenía capas con vuelos del mismo color que el vestido, los cuales le tapaban lo justo.

Jacob quedó anonadado viendo a Nessie, quien lo pillo infraganti:- ¿Qué tanto me admiras Jake?- dijo con una sonrisa picara en la cara

-Y-yo nada- Dijo nervioso Jacob- es que te ves muy linda- siguió- _y sexy-_ Esto último lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que con suerte un humano lo podría escuchar, pero como todos sabemos, Nessie no es exactamente humana.

La chica se subió de nuevo a la cama, gateando hasta sentarse sobre Jacob con una pierna a cada lado-¿Que fue lo último, _Jacob_?- Dijo acercándose a él amenazando con besar sus labios.

-Nada que no sea verdad- dijo Jacob acercándose a ella para concluir el beso. Jacob la tomo de la cintura, sin dejar de besarla, para apoyarse en el respaldo de la cama. Era un beso salvaje, típico de ellos, se besaban, y hasta a veces se corrían mano, pero nunca pasaba nada más, ambos querían esperar más tiempo, ya que ninguno estaba completamente preparado.

RIIIIIIING sonó un celular, que los saco de su momento. Era el de Jake. A Renesmee se le podía ver a kilómetros la cara de enojo al escuchar ese teléfono, pero no por eso pararía. Jacob contesto:

-Alo? Papá?- Contesto Jake. Nessie, quien no se daría por vencida por un simple teléfono, empezó a besar a Jake en la oreja- S-sí, estoy con N-n-nessie – no podía decir su nombre en este minuto sin que sonara mal. Renesmee, al ver que su plan empezaba a funcionar, bajo por el cuello de Jacob, besándolo y dejando ciertas mordidas Vampíricas. El corazón de Jacob latía cada vez más rapido- m..m… pa-pa, esta-a-mos bien. Tengo que-e cortar. ADIOS!- Ese último adiós fue muy cortante. Jacob no podría más por culpa de Nessie.

- Renesmee! Que acabas de hacer- dijo en un tono acusatorio, pero no del todo enojado. La media vampira solo lo miraba con cara inocente, como si ella fuera un ángel, aunque Jake debía admitir que ese papel le salía muy bien.- Mi papá debe estar pensando cualquier cosa ahora!

-Admite que fue divertido! – Contesto con una sonrisita en la cara. Jake solo lo miraba con una cara falsa de enojo. Siendo sincero le había encantado.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING Empezó a sonar de nuevo un teléfono, pero ahora no era exactamente el de Jake, si no el de Renesmee. La chica se acerco para tomar el teléfono y vio de quien era la llamada: "PAPÁ" decía en la pequeña pantalla. Jacob solo esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, y Nessie miraba con cara asustada, ya que si no contestaba el teléfono su padre vendría corriendo a su casa. Por parte de Jacob, era la hora de su venganza.

-A-alo papá?- dijo Nessie, quien estaba nerviosa al ver que su novio se acercaba a su oreja para besarla.

-Hola mi cielo, mi niña, mi ángel!- Se escucho a Edward de el otro lado de la línea. Este, tal como casi todos los Cullen (digo CASI porque a Emmet no se le pueden ocultar esas cosas) creía que su "Pequeña niñita" seguía siendo inocente y virgen de labios (Inner: o por favor! En serio? XD Yo: por tercera vez VETE! xD y no te burles! Hay personas a los 15 años aun lo son. Inner: Si, conozco a esa persona tan bien como _si fuera yo_ Yo: hazme un favor y lárgate ¬¬)

- Mu-uy bien papá- Jacob empezó a bajar por su cuello, casi dejando marcas, la siguió besando. Pero no se quedaría así, o no, no estaría tan simple como Ness.

-Hija, ¿Está todo bien por allá? Te oyes nerviosa- Pregunto el padre de la criatura, sin saber que del otro lado de la línea pasaban cosas que él jamás imaginaria. Jake siguió besando el cuello, cada vez con ruidos más fuertes, para que Edward escuchara, mientras que con su mano empezaba a tocar las piernas de la chica. Siguió subiendo sus manos hasta su vientre y estomago, donde empezó a hacer círculos con su dedo índice y con su mano derecha hacia lo mismo en su rodilla.

-T-t-todo está perfe-e-ec… ¡JAKE!- dijo al sentir como el chico empezaba a morder su cuello. Jacob lanzo un gruñido muy fuerte, para que tanto como Ness como los Cullen oyeran ese grito.

-Renesmee! Estas bien? Que hizo Jacob?- Seguía preguntado inocentemente el padre al otro lado de la línea.

-Nn-n-nada papá-Intentó mentir- Es que Jake cambio mi pro-o-ograma favorito – Realmente, mentir no era su fuerte. – Lo lamento papá, debo irme, Adiós!- Este adiós sonó tan cortante como el de Jacob a Billy. Después de que Nessie cortara, Jacob paro todo y dejo a la chica en la cama sola. _"Algo debe estar mal" pensó Edward_

-Esto te pasa por desafiarme- dijo Jake- La próxima vez- continuo acercándose a la chica- Te irá peor-termino con una sonrisa maliciosa frente a frente de Ness, a quien le robo un beso corto, pero lleno de amor. Luego se recostó al lado de la chica, mientras los dos miraban el techo:

-Sabes perfectamente que tu padre me matara cierto?- dijo Jacob, aun mirando hacia el techo-

-Y después le dará los restos de tu cuerpo a los pumas, lo sé- Concluyó Nessie, imitando la posición de Jacob.

-JAAAACOOOOOOB !- Se escucho la voz de Bella y Edward por la parte de afuera de la casa. Se escuchaban muy molestos, bueno, que padre no, al descubrir tal cosa por una llamada telefónica.

-Creo que debo escapar- se despidió el licántropo, con un leve beso un los labios a Nessie. Saltó por la ventana y vio como se escapaba él en forma de lobo. Seguido de eso vio como sus padres llegaban a la habitación donde estaba ella corriendo, para luego saltar por la ventana.

-Estas en problemas jovencita- Dijo Bella antes de saltar.

Renesmee solo se apoyo en la pared y dejo que su cuerpo se resfalara en ella. Al mismo tiempo reía como estúpida.

- Al fin y al cabo, resultó ser una tarde muy divertida-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Qué tal? Les gustó?

Jajaja decidí hacer un fanfic medio pervy de estos dos

Es que COMO NO xD ayer me vi amanecer y la imprimación fue edskjgfkjvbgsdgjbdrskybgsktj, no me resistí a hacerlo xD

Bueno, me base un poco en una viñeta de cuantocabron xD www. Cuantocabron . com / me_gusta/ karma-instantaneo (Sin espacios)

Sajosjaos bueno, Aiko fuera, Adiós!

PD: Perdón por tantas intervenciones de mi Inner, es que simplemente ella no se aguanta xD


End file.
